1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics container having a cooling device, and more particularly, to a cosmetics container having a cooling device, which can cool and discharge cosmetics as much as once needed amount by pressing a cap of the cosmetic container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a user feels refreshed when using cooled cosmetics, recently, the user uses a refrigerator for cosmetics use, but the user cannot use it during traveling, as the cosmetics refrigerator is not portable.
Korean patent Application No. 10-2003-0001253 discloses a cosmetics container capable of cooling and discharging cosmetics as much as once needed amount using refrigerant such as butane or Freon. The cosmetics container is portable, but is somewhat complicated in use and deteriorated in cooling efficiency.